


Bound to Thee

by planchette



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Halloween, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Cult Shit, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planchette/pseuds/planchette
Summary: It's the Legion's Halloween ritual.note: not tagging this as underage just bc all of them are being presented emotionally as adults in this fic/nothing really age-specific or underage-fetish related happens here. they have all been in the fog for a while and have person agency in sexual situations. ok thats enough of that lets get to the spooky fucking
Relationships: Frank Morrison & Susie, Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Bound to Thee

‘Last time we had real candles’ Susie said passively, eyeing the rudimentary altar of runes and dark stones Julie had set up. She coolly responded to the younger woman from her perch where she had begun lighting the dinky birthday candles that quickly exhausted themselves around the shrine,

‘The Entity giveth, and the Entity taketh away, Susie my dear.’

 _She was just like Frank_ , Susie thought, _but girlier_. And in Susie’s experience? A lot meaner, too. A subtle flush crept its way up her neck as she thought of Frank, who the girls would be expecting along with Joey shortly. Even as Susie suffered through every minute of the trials, every slash upon a survivor’s back a pang of regret in her heart, she loved Frank. She loved him desperately, always quietly observing him from afar. He must’ve known by now; she thought he might’ve had some idea before they were taken by the Entity, judging by the way he would tease her until she was red in the face. Julie would just roll her eyes and grab her boyfriend by the hand roughly, but Frank always wanted to stay a little longer to make Susie laugh at least one more time. She would do anything for him, because she felt like he would do anything for her. He had taken her in along with Julie as an afterthought yes, but what they had become over time was so much more. All of them together became something so mighty.

‘I wish the Entity loved us the way she used to,’ Susie thought aloud. ‘That new survivor got two new outfits and I haven’t had anything new since last Christmas.’

‘Well, the best way to do that is to get her attention,’ Julie quipped as her eyes flicked over to where Susie was seated on a small cushion. They were in the attic of the Ormond Lodge, the usual spot for their half-cracked attempts at witchcraft or other assorted types of mischief. There wasn’t much up there but a few worn couches with heavy blankets on top, and a grand piano with a tarp thrown over it haphazardly in the corner. Above them was a patch of exposed roof above the piano, shining a white heavenly light into the dim attic; they were comfortable without their winter coats or boots, but every now and then they would shiver from a gust of cool air. Julie stared at Susie with interest now, tonguing the toothpick in her mouth playfully as she grinned at her,

‘Wanna get into some trouble?’

Susie’s stomach flipped at what her counterpart could have possibly meant by that. Betraying her anxious mind, she played the part of a Legion member and nodded affirmatively. To be completely honest, Susie was a little more worried about what Julie would do to her if she said no. Julie abandoned the altar for the time being; Frank and Joey wouldn’t be back from gathering their own supplies for the gang’s Halloween ritual any time soon and it had been a while since Julie had Susie alone. As Julie crouched in front of her best friend, Susie could see up close how much the Fog had changed both of them. They both seemed so much older now, having long ago shed their teenage identities despite still wearing their looks; the only sign that betrayed their eternal adolescence was the heavy bags under their eyes from a sleepless existence. There was something dark and terrifying in Julie’s gaze, and Susie couldn’t help but shiver: it was the same alluring and destructive quality she saw in Frank’s.

The first kiss was relatively chaste, Julie ditching her toothpick and forcefully pressing her mouth against Susie’s before pulling away and looking at her expectantly. Susie could only stare back surprised; yes they had always been close and yes they had maybe fooled around once or twice in high school but she didn’t know this was something Julie wanted anymore. When Frank had wandered into their small snow-covered town with his cocky attitude and penchant for deviousness, Julie had all but left Susie behind. The sleepovers stopped, when Julie would tell her parents she was going to Susie’s for the night she always ended up with Frank instead. In a way, Susie was jealous of both of them: Jealous of what they had, and what they had together. She wanted one of them (or both of them) to look at her how they looked at each other.

Sort of how Julie was looking at Susie right now.

Susie smashed her face back into Julie’s harder than she intended to, knocking Julie off balance and toppling onto her. Julie’s startled but hearty laugh filled the large attic and it was music to Susie’s ears because she had no idea how much she had missed this. Scrambling on top of her, Susie leaned over and placed a firm but uncertain kiss against Julie’s lips. Julie returned the motion, smiling and wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist; Susie sighed against the other’s mouth as she felt Julie run her hands up and down her back. She wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing when Julie suddenly bit her lip, Susie ripping her face back and bringing a hand to her mouth to inspect for blood; the skin was unbroken, for now.

‘What the fuck, dude?’ Susie cried, startled by the sudden violence. Julie only grinned wickedly beneath her; in a sudden motion she sat up, holding Susie in place in her lap and aligning their faces so close that Susie could feel Julie’s hot breath on her cheek. Julie leaned in and slowly bit Susie on her neck right beneath her ear, a sensitive spot that would easily bruise and show the entire world that she belonged to her. Susie gasped into her touch; she may not have been the fondest of violence but she was Legion through and through and she liked a little pain.

‘I want to be in charge,’ Julie said demandingly as she hiked Susie’s worn pink sweater over her head.

After a bit of bossy maneuvering with little objection from Susie, she was completely nude aside from her knee high socks and the chuck taylors she wore on her feet. Julie had spread out one of the large blankets beneath her, careful to protect Susie even as she aimed to ravage her. Julie commanded Susie to get on all fours and she obeyed, crying out loudly when Julie landed the first slap against her bare ass. She could feel herself flush as she felt Julie trace the shape of her one tattoo: a small heart on her right ass cheek. Susie had gotten it done on a dare with who else but Julie; it was the first time they had done MDMA and all Susie had felt was pure love and ecstasy as Julie gripped her hand and their friend Possum tattooed the outline onto her flesh in some garage back home.

She was brought back to reality again when Julie slapped her ass harder this time. Susie moaned harshly when Julie palmed a breast with one hand and began to play with her cunt with the other. Julie could only laugh, loving the way Susie’s face warmed with embarrassment at how ready she was for her. She was already wet and twitching at Julie’s touch; when she inserted a single digit inside her Susie clenched around her because she desperately wanted her.

Julie knew this and because she would always be a bully, she took her finger back out just as easily and planted another firm slap against Susie’s backside. Susie choked out a surprised noise that transformed into a guttural moan when Julie dipped two fingers back inside her this time.

The sound of the boys ascending the ladder rungs to the attic interrupted their fun, if only for a moment. Joey was the first one up the stairs, always enthusiastic to be first on the scene; Frank was their leader but he loved Joey and his need to serve and protect him, so he allowed him to lead. He said nothing, only blinking with surprise as he waited for Frank to join him and form a reaction. Julie and Susie had essentially frozen in place, also anxiously awaiting their leader. Although they served the Entity here in hell, they remained loyal to Frank through and through.

‘Well, isn’t this a nice surprise,’ Frank muttered as he admired what he saw, ‘And it isn’t even my birthday.’

Joey grinned widely beside him, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief because he was excited to enjoy whatever this was. Susie relaxed beneath Julie’s touch again, chest heaving with nervous breath as the other woman worked her fingers in and out of her. Susie bit back moans until she felt Frank behind her, picking her up and resting her head in his lap as Julie annihilated her sex. He gently combed a hand through her soft, pink hair and it was as if he was giving her permission to leave her inhibition behind; Susie let out growls of arousal, leaning her head into Frank’s hand and sucking on his index finger as Julie pounded inside her with three fingers now.

Frank smiled at her gently, heavy lidded eyes staring with amusement; she felt like she could’ve crawled out of her skin from how completely exposed she felt beneath him, orgasm mounting. Susie still had Frank’s finger hooked in her cheek when she finally screamed from her powerful climax, the inside of her thighs quivering from sensitivity. Julie withdrew herself from Susie, wiping her wetness on her black denim jeans; she crawled up to give Susie a deep and lusty kiss, before stepping away and joining Frank behind her.

Susie had closed her eyes and attempted to slow her frenzying heartbeat when another pair of footsteps approached and kneeled before her. When she opened them again, she saw Joey in front of her, lazily pawing at his dick before pulling it out of his jeans and stroking himself more earnestly. The love she felt for Joey was more platonic than anything else but she knew as well as he did that the Legion did everything together, and that included this. Both Frank and Julie had progressed to playing with her breasts and trailing gentle hands along her soft skin, which had begun puckering with gooseflesh from how overwhelmed she felt by all the attention. Joey quickly dragged two fingers along Susie’s cunt, causing her to twitch and lightly gasp; he spread her wetness along his length as he jerked himself a few times in an attempt to get hard faster, and Susie assumed it must have worked when she felt the tip against her entrance. Joey wasn’t polite and he was always impulsive so it was of course a surprise when he suddenly entered her and began a steady pace immediately. Susie stuck out her arms looking for something to grab at, landing on Frank’s upper arm and Julie’s thigh. They soothed her, petting her hair and assuring she was doing an amazing job as Joey wildly slammed himself inside her. It was a relief when he emptied his seed inside of her, and quickly flopped off. There wasn’t much to him, he wasn’t like Frank who was constantly playing mind games. Joey liked blood and a good fuck and that was enough for him.

Joey readjusted his member back inside his pants as Frank lifted Susie’s head out of his lap and into Julie’s, who had taken Frank’s place beneath her. Joey sat where Julie had been and Susie shivered and a burst of adrenaline shot through her body as she realized at last it was Frank’s turn. Frank had situated himself in front of Susie and smiled at her warmly,

‘I guess it’s just you and me, huh?’

Susie could have wept from how good it felt to have Frank look at her like this; like he wanted her and like she was somebody; not just the shy tagalong girl in the corner anymore.

Frank dragged his tongue along Susie’s sex, catching remnants of Joey’s cum in his mouth and Susie whined as she felt the barbell piercing in his tongue against her clit. Julie was roughly pinching Susie’s breasts, a stark contrast to the way Frank gently and almost lovingly lapped at Susie’s sex. Susie panted, feeling lightheaded and close to completion yet again _and no not yet it was too soon-_

‘I want you inside me,’ Susie said peering down at Frank, and she could have died right there and then from the carnal look he gave her.

Frank was happy to oblige her and was freeing his himself from his pants within moments, spitting into his palm and groaning as he touched himself. Susie could only stare, concerned now this was all too good to be anything but a dream. As Frank easily entered her abused cunt, she moaned and tossed her head back farther into Julie’s lap. Frank hummed sweet nothings into Susie’s ear as he worked himself inside her steadily, not as fast as Joey but still confident in his approach.

Tears dripped down Susie’s face from pleasure as she came again, contracting around Frank’s cock; he swore darkly, picking up pace and finishing inside her. He stayed there, buried inside her with his hands in her hair for a few moments before removing himself and leaving Susie terribly empty again.

Julie helped her dress, and the four of them returned to the altar; Frank and Joey scattered the gasoline-smelling dirt and bones they had gathered. They all knew without asking that some of the soil was from the site where they buried the janitor on that one fateful night that tied them all together forever.

The night they became the Legion.

Frank started, because Frank was the leader. He removed his blade from his side and applied enough pressure to draw a hearty amount of blood from his right index and middle finger; he didn’t even flinch from the impact, instead painting the letter ‘F’ into a piece of parchment at the base of the altar.

Next was Joey, always anxious to follow and please Frank. He sliced his finger easily, swooping down to trace the letter ‘J’ next the ‘F’.

Susie approached the altar, still shaking a bit from what they had done in the attic tonight; she followed the same action of the others, swirling a loopy ‘S’ with her blood.

Last was Julie, who smiled at Susie before adding her own ‘J’ to the paper. She took a step back, admiring the strange spell they had constructed. They had only a moment to observe it before Frank lit a cigarette and threw it onto the gasoline-soaked mess. They all held up hands to protect themselves from the explosion of fire, and it became a game to see who could get out of the burning building the fastest.

The four of them laughed and toppled into the snow as the Ormond Resort continued to blaze behind them: it was fine, the Entity would just make them a new one. Even if everything else was temporary, they were forever.

F.J.S.J.

The Legion.

**Author's Note:**

> when i first read the lore for legion all i could think was 'ok u KNOW they have freaky cult sex together'  
> this is what my weird imagination made. i hope you enjoyed it lol!  
> leave me a comment, i love to read about what y'all think.


End file.
